


人工取精

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	人工取精

“衣服换好了吗？”因为许久没见王嘉尔的动静，工作人员过来催促了。  
“啊。。。是，换好了。”王嘉尔答道，不自然地活动了一下肩膀，他全身上下被黑色紧身又有弹性的橡胶衣所覆盖，虽然把他裹了个严严实实，但薄薄的材料让他有种没穿衣服的错觉。  
“那就跟我来。”穿着白大褂的工作人员说。  
一路上都是忙碌的同样穿着白大褂的人，他们匆匆地路过王嘉尔身边，偶尔有几道目光落在王嘉尔身上，这已经让王嘉尔觉得很是难堪了。  
他们会不会发现自己的不同？那么紧的衣服，很轻易地就勾勒出他圆润挺翘的臀部和双腿间饱满的阴阜，连那道缝隙都让人看得清清楚楚。王嘉尔想到这里脸颊浮上一层红晕，只好夹紧了双腿，尽量小步地走着。  
白大褂带他越走越深入这个基地，过道里的人越来越少，王嘉尔也逐渐放松了起来，到了后面，就只有他们两人在走了。  
最后，两人停在一个大门前，白大褂扫描了自己的虹膜，输入密码，按下指纹，门开了，后面是一小段过道，过道尽头还有一扇门。  
白大褂把一张卡递给王嘉尔，说，“拿着这个，可以刷开那道门，我先走了，你一定要确保完成任务，毕竟那个的发情期就这么几天，下次还不知道要等到什么时候呢。”  
王嘉尔缓慢地接过卡片，把它紧握在手里，点点头。  
听到白大褂用‘那个’来形容里面关着的东西，王嘉尔一直以来极力想掩藏的不安突然止不住地爆发出来，他双腿发软，一步都挪动不了。  
白大褂看他还站在原地，把他往里推了一下，王嘉尔踉跄着走入过道，回头想出去，但门已经在他身后关掉了。  
王嘉尔害怕了，他扑在门上砸门，“放我出去！我。。。我不想做了，我把钱还给你们还不行嘛！”  
然而没有人理他，王嘉尔砸了一会，把自己的手都拍红了，才吸了吸鼻子，停了下来。  
王嘉尔小步地走到另一道门前，把脸贴了上去，屏住呼吸听了一会，不知道是门的隔音太好还是对面真的就这么安静，他什么都没有听到。  
做了好一会心理建设，王嘉尔一咬牙，用卡片刷开了那道门。  
里面是一个封闭的空间，什么家具都没有，很是空旷，因此王嘉尔一眼就看到了正趴在地上目光紧盯着他的生物。  
那一瞬间王嘉尔想尖叫，但却在那个生物的目光中被压了下去，他怕激怒眼前的生物。  
它看起来像只大狗，但大得多，估计站起来能有两米半，全身光秃秃的没有毛，红色的皮肤暴露在空气中，他的背部竖起一对坚硬的金属质感的骨翅，四肢很是粗壮，尾巴又细又长有点像老鼠的尾巴，上面覆盖着一层白色绒毛，它长长的舌头像狗一样伸出口腔外面，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，从舌头滴下的口水在地上聚起了一小滩水洼。  
王嘉尔腿一软，坐在地上，他四肢并用地往后挪，直到整个身体都靠在了墙壁上，他想起来工作人员交代他的话，一定要让它射精到你的身体里，这样我们才能提取它的DNA。  
该死的，难道就不能从它身上拔根毛来提取DNA吗？  
王嘉尔不自觉地瞟向它的胯间，瞬间被吓到，那么大的东西，表面覆盖着白色的毛，沉甸甸垂在两腿间，由于发情的缘故正抬着头，头上分泌着透明的粘液。  
但已经容不得他多想，那发情的野兽好不容易见到一个生物，被对方浓浓的雌性激素熏得大了个喷嚏，接着它双目赤红，猛地扑了过去。  
王嘉尔几乎以为它要吃了他，吓得大叫一声，然而并没有什么疼痛感，那野兽叼着他的衣领，把他拎到了房间里的唯一一个大垫子上。  
王嘉尔感受到身下柔软的触感，猜测这应该是它的床，没想到这生物还挺人性化的，还知道找个床来做这个事，王嘉尔不合时宜地想。  
野兽用粗糙温热的舌头在王嘉尔的身上舔舐着，像舔冰棍一样，舌头所经之处留下大片粘腻的口水，它就这样把王嘉尔全身上下舔了个遍，最后把王嘉尔翻过来，让他趴着，舌头来到了王嘉尔的胯部，吸溜一声就从臀缝里扫过。  
王嘉尔被舔得全身发麻，忍不住轻呼一声。  
但橡胶衣还在王嘉尔身上穿得牢牢的，野兽就像面对着一颗紧闭的蚌一样，无从下手，被里面鲜美的蚌肉勾得焦躁极了。  
王嘉尔见野兽的气息越来越粗重，还时不时用胯下的性器去隔着橡胶衣顶他的臀部，知道它已经忍耐到极限了，如果还不满足它恐怕它狂躁起来会伤害自己。便别无选择地把手往后伸，找到尾椎部位的拉链，把它往下拉去，拉到一半他停住了，只露出后面的穴口。他还是处子之身，第一次绝对不可以给一个连人都不是的生物。  
野兽终于找到了发泄口，它凑上去，细细地嗅着，吐出的热气打在娇嫩敏感的穴口上，让那里一阵紧缩，王嘉尔呜咽一声，他从尾椎到后颈都一阵酥麻。  
紧接着，薄薄的舌头被卷起来，猛地插入小小的洞口，王嘉尔“啊”地惊叫一声，收紧下面，但又强迫自己放松下来，他知道越是紧张就越是难受。  
王嘉尔来之前给自己后面扩张过，那洞口虽然紧致，但内里正是松软的时候，所以舌头进入得很顺利，舌头上粗糙的颗粒刮在肠壁上，给王嘉尔不一样的刺激，足够的长度能轻而易举地照顾到敏感点，王嘉尔脸上身上都粉扑扑的，眼里水光潋潋，他居然从中得到了快感。  
王嘉尔心里惊恐极了，他正是可口的年纪，脸蛋漂亮，身材完美，身边追求者不断，但王嘉尔从来都是单身，就是怕别人知道自己身体的秘密，因为对自己的身体的不满意，王嘉尔平时也很少自己去触碰，也就从没感受过敏感点被刺激的感觉。而此时他居然被一个野兽舔了几下，就起了快感，王嘉尔简直无法原谅自己。  
因为巨大的羞耻感，王嘉尔暂时忘记了恐惧，他大力地挣扎起来，踢着腿，去踹野兽的脸。  
“走开！不许碰我，你这个怪物！”王嘉尔骂道。  
野兽并没有被激怒，相反，它的眼睛里一直有一种包容，就像长辈看调皮的孩子似的，然而野兽并没有停下，反而迅速地用舌头更加大力地抽插着娇嫩的穴道，王嘉尔挺直身体尖叫一声，就失了声，他趴在垫子上全身颤抖着，想在过大的快感中保持一点清醒。  
直到把王嘉尔舔得化成一滩春水，野兽才抽出舌头，舌头离开的时候小穴还在痉挛着挽留，把它往回吃，但野兽的舌头还是被抽离了。  
一根火热的肉棒代替舌头顶了上来，粗壮的棒子和小小的穴口形成了鲜明的对比，王嘉尔有所感觉地回头看去，全身一僵，扭动着身体想逃离野兽的身下。  
野兽再次叼住王嘉尔的衣领，这次是固定着他，爪子在他腰上拍了拍，似乎在告诉他放松。  
“呜。。。不行的。。。”  
野兽的性器已经完全勃起，比之前看到的还要粗长，如果这个东西完全进去，王嘉尔不敢想象自己的下身会不会被撕裂。  
野兽三角形的顶端很容易就进去了一个尖，但越往后就越粗，红艳艳的穴口被一点点扩张得越来越大，甚至被撑得泛白，即使王嘉尔来之前已经扩张过，那也只能让他的小穴容纳三根手指而已，这样的程度对他来说实在是太超过了。


End file.
